


Maybe today?

by ubeyema



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubeyema/pseuds/ubeyema
Summary: A JunSang AU where Lee Eunsang camps on the convenience store 30 minutes away from his school every afternoon just to see his crush, Cha Junho, from another school who he fell in love with during a field trip.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. ☾⛧Happy Halloween⛧☽

**#1: The kids are excited!**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#2: The students eagerly participated in the party while the others... supported! 😉**

**★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★**

**★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★**

**★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★**

** **

**#3: The spooky season is just not for everyone 🙅♀️**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#4: Junho is HYPED! Meanwhile, Eunsang is...**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#5: What is up with Eunsang?**

It's the last day of October, which means the doors of Woollim Arts High School are open to all high school students across Seoul who would like to enjoy some tricks and treats in this scary but fun night. The boys of Brand New High School barely know anyone in the event, but they're having a blast thanks to the hospitality of the Woollim Arts boys. Well, all of them except for Eunsang.

**#6: JunSang are ready to own Halloween 🤩**

For some reason, Eunsang feels nervous tonight. It's not like he has any plans for tonight that would require a preparation of some sort like performing in front of a crowd or asking his crush out on a date. He's literally just there to enjoy the Halloween party. Nonetheless, he is restless. Maybe it's because he's in a new environment, or maybe because Junho looks really cute right now wearing a couple costume with him.

**#7: Eunsang realizes... and the night is about to be over.**

"Ah... I guess I'm nervous since I want to win the best couple costume with Junho." Eunsang laughs at his realization. He doesn't really care for the award or its prize, but Junho really looks like he'll cry if they don't win. After all, it's his idea for the two of them to dress up as B1 and B2. Eunsang takes a glance at Junho, and he swears he was having a hard time holding back himself from pinching his cheeks.

"How are you guys? Is everyone having fun so far?" The party host engages with the audience as the music fades out. "Unfortunately, we are nearing the end of the party." The students all boo, but the host laughs lightheartedly at their reaction. "Now, now. Before we call the end of this party, we have some important matters to settle. Guesses?" "Best costume!" The crowd cheers. "That's right," the host affirms. "We will now be awarding the best dressed of the night!"

**#8: What Junho asks, Junho... receives?**

Eunsang can't help but giggle at Junho's desperation to win the best couple costume prize. If he's being honest, Eunsang thinks they won't win the award while dressed as two bananas when there are couples dressed as more popular characters like Harley Quinn and the Joker, and Jasmine and Aladdin. Still, he hopes for a tiny chance to win if it means a happy Junho.

He wasn't paying much attention to whatever's happening since earlier the night as he was distracted by Junho, and it was only until he sees Junho jump up and down while screaming at him that he realizes, "Eunsang-ah! We won the best couple costume!!!" "What?!" "We won!" "Bananas in Pyjamas, congratulations for winning the best couple costume of the night!"

**#9: Thank you speech**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#10: What's the prize?**

** **

**#11: D-date ...?**

Eunsang gulps, his eyes are as open as they can be. "D-date...?" He holds back his squeals but his cheeks are blushing hard. Now lying on his bed after quite a long day, he reminisces yesterday. Only a few months ago, all he could see was Junho's back, and earlier than that, he hasn't even known the boy. Now, however, not only have they become the closest friends, but he's also going to look forward to a date with him?

The past few months felt like a dream to Eunsang. "How exactly did everything happen? How exactly did I become best friends with my crush?" he knows the answers to his questions, but he wonders still. However, he is too tired to stay up and think about it. Unwillingly, he dozes off to dreamland, taking his thoughts of Junho with him.

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	2. ☾⛧Character Introduction⛧☽

**☾⛧Main Characters⛧☽**

☆°˖✧ Eunsang & Junho ✧˖°☆

**☾⛧Eunsang's friends ⛧☽**

☆°˖✧ Sihun, Seongjun, Minhee, Jeonghwan, Hyeongjun & Dongpyo ✧˖°☆

**☾⛧Junho's friends ⛧☽**

☆°˖✧ Minseo, Yunseong, Dongyun, Changwook, Hyeop & Dohyon ✧˖°☆

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	3. ☾⛧Intermission⛧☽




	4. ☾⛧ Eunsang's Dream VS Reality ⛧☽

**#1: Early morning with Eunsang 🤗**

Wednesday, 7:11 AM.

Eunsang bounces to the beat of the music as he makes his way down the train station. He enjoys his daily commute to the school only because he can be alone to enjoy what he really likes; that is to be one with music. Since these moments are rare, our hero makes the most out of it. Oftentimes, he gets lost in his own world as he imagines his biggest dream.

**#2: What goes on inside Eunsang's head? 🤔**

**#3: Mom and SIXC(lowns) interrupt Eunsang's daily imagination routine.**

** **

**#4: Eunsang checks his inbox 📲** ****

Eunsang's mood turns sour as he goes back to reality, but he tries to remain as calm as possible because he wants to always start his day on a positive note. Once he has decided he is in the mood to snap out of his thoughts, he finally checks his phone as his inbox get flooded by incoming messages from his mom and friends.

**#5: Medical books from Mrs. Son 📚**

** ** ****

**#6: Dilemma of high school students.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**#7: "Calm and composed, Eunsang. Stay calm and composed."**

Eunsang's day has just begun, and it's already a roller coaster ride of emotions. "Calm and composed, Eunsang. Stay calm and composed." He chants in his head like a broken record. He knows that sooner or later, he'll have to make a choice. But for now, even just for a little while, he'll hang in there.

**#8: Eunsang's half-hearted response**

** **

**#9: Dilemma of high school students pt. 2**

** **

** **

** **

**#10: What's happening? 😯**

** **

** **

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	5. ☾⛧We don't easily get the things we want⛧☽

**#1: The reason for Eunsang's feelings**

Wednesday, 7:45.

The wind softly hums in the background as the sunlight lightly hits the path that stands in front of Eunsang. He walks slowly feeling alone even though he is surrounded with many students who are going to the same direction. "Maybe," he looks around as he halts his step. "This may be the exact reason why I am feeling lonely."

**#2: At 18, should we really have life figured out?**

At 18, everyone is expected to have a firm decision about what they want to pursue in college, or at least have an idea on what they want to do after they finish high school. At 18, everyone is looking forward to the future. However, it isn't the case with Eunsang. Unlike most students, he wants to turn around and walk in the opposite direction.

**#3: My dreams or their expectations?**

With doctors as both parents and an older sister as a medicine student, Eunsang is expected not just by his family but by everyone else around him to pursue a career in the same field. Even so, his heart continues to sing and dance for music. "Should I live for what I want, or should I live to the expectations of the people around me?" Ping! A new message interrupts his train of thought.

**#4: The boys' field trip is coming up but what is this sudden situation?**

** **

** **

**#5: Seongjun's and Minhee's plans are ruined...**

** **

** **

** **

**#6: Eunsang has been looking forward to tomorrow but... 😔**

The details about the field trip has been announced 2 months ago and Eunsang has been looking forward to the locations especially the Wax Museum since then. He thought it could be one of the rare days where he could escape from any form of pressure and enjoy himself being surrounded by art, which is why the sudden change is making him sadder than anyone would expect.

**#7: Almost there!**

** **

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	6. ☾⛧ 😟😀😠😏🙂 what exactly is Eunsang feeling❓ ⛧☽

**#1: The dates and locations got switched 😭**

Wednesday, 8:01 AM

Eunsang finally arrives in the classroom, and sees that Jeonghwan is already there. It's obvious that the taller boy ran with all his might to witness the location change with his own eyes. Seongjun suddenly calls, "Eunsang! You've heard, right?" Eunsang then places a big smile on his face to cover his sadness. "Yeah..." He struggles to say. "Did they explain why they changed it?"

"The upper year was supposed to go to the Science Museum next week," Sihun explains, "but they made a mistake with the dates." Eunsang doesn't bother to hide his disappointment anymore. "So they switched our dates?" He asks with annoyance. "Yeah..." Seongjun affirms, followed by a sigh. "But at least we found out today!" Hyeongjun tries to lift up the mood, "Imagine if we go to the Wax Museum tomorrow and they say our school didn't book a tour..."

**#2: Our homeboy, Seongjun has an amazing idea💡**

"Oh, that would totally suck." Jeonghwan comments and Eunsang follows it up with, "Science museums look so boring though..." Suddenly, a bulb lights up over Seongjun's head. "How about we do a name tag race there? Like in Running Man!" "And do you think that's a good idea, Hong Seongjun?" The boys turn around to the direction of the strict voice and see Ms. Shin standing in front of the class with her arms crossed.

All of them, especially the MC wannabe, freeze on their spots. "No." Seongjun answers after finally calming down a bit. Ms. Shin continues to walk onto her table and notices the boys are still on their spots, unmoving. "Why are you still here?" She asks Seongjun and Jeonghwan. "Oh, right. Good morning, Ms. Shin. Goodbye Ms. Shin." The two say in unison while bowing their heads and before hurrying back to their room. The other boys also return to their seats.

**#3: Maybe the Science museum isn't so bad?**

**#4: Why does Eunsang look angry? 😆**

** **

** **

** ** ****

**#5: Eunsang changes the topic 😎**

** **

** **

** **

** ** ****

**#6: DJ Hwan in the house!**

** ** ****

**#7: DJ Jeonghwan's music recommendation for today!**

** **

It's been a daily routine for Jeonghwan to send his song recommendations, and part of that routine is to be ignored by the majority of the boys. Eunsang, who has a great passion for music, takes every single chance he can get to grow his knowledge about it. For that reason, he is extremely thankful for the songs that Jeonghwan sends everyday. Eunsang sneakily puts on his earphones and listens to the song at class.

**#8: The calm in the middle of a storm.**

_♪"It's okay." that's what I want to tell you...♪_ Eunsang finds himself at peace after taking in the whole song. It's not surprising for him to receive a good recommendation from Jeonghwan since his suggestions are always great. However, this specific song hits Eunsang hard. The timeliness of it brings great comfort to the emptiness within him. The future may look so uncertain, but through this song, Eunsang can hold on to the silver lining that everything will fall into its proper place at the right time.

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	7. ☾⛧Just a "normal" break time with friends⛧☽

**#1: Lunch break everyone!**

** **

** **

**#2: Shouting is Minhee's new hobby. 🗣️**

Right on the dot, the overjoyed students filled the hallway after the bell rings. With empty stomachs, everyone is ready to escape from their boring classes to head to the cafeteria. "Yoon Jeonghwan!!! Do you seriously like Pororo?!?" Minhee screams out of nowhere upon seeing his friend which made the noisy crowd of students goes absolutely silent. Eunsang and Hyeongjun who just went out of the room are stunned with the sudden turn of the situation.

Jeonghwan, on the other hand, freezes but soon tries to run for his life when he sees Minhee walking, or rather running towards him. "Yoon Jeonghwan!" He calls again but the said lad has already fled to the cafeteria in no time. Meanwhile, Eunsang and Hyeongjun continue to walk and quickly flashes a wide grin to Seongjun as soon as their eyes meet in the hallway. However, Seongjun quickly shuts them with a "No" before they can even say anything.

**#3: There's something going on with you, Eunsang.**

"We haven't even said a word yet, though?" Eunsang playfully comments. Seongjun who is walking ahead turns to them, "Oh you, sneaky little priki." Eunsang and Hyeongjun halt their steps. "I'm going to let you off the hook today just because I think there's something going on with you." Upon hearing those words, Eunsang's teasing smile falters a bit. Luckily, it goes unnoticed by the two.

Eunsang, Hyeongjun, and Seongjun are all silent in their walk to the cafeteria, but it doesn't matter when the school echoes the voices of its countless students. Like for example, there is still a good distance between the trio and the table where Jeonghwan and Minhee are sitting on, but they can already hear their conversation. Finally, the trio finally arrives at the table and unwillingly joins the chaotic duo.

**#4: Jeonghwan VS Minhee**

"Did you really have to let the whole school know?" Jeonghwan shoots daggers to Minhee with his arms crossed in front of him. "Correction! It's just the whole grade. My voice may be loud but that..." Minhee pauses as Jeonghwan's words dawn to him. "Oh! Does that mean you admit that you like Pororo?" Minhee wiggles his eyebrows as he gets his friend in checkmate.

A surprised Jeonghwan tries to come up with a retort but ends up with nothing. "Woah! Is the great DJ Hwan speechless?" Minhee snickers in triumph. Jeonghwan can only growl back like a wolf ready to attack. "I swear that one I will get my revenge, Kang Minhee. I will never forget what you did." "Don't be so overdramatic! Calm down!" Minhee nervously laughs knowing that Jeonghwan can sometimes hold grudges.

**#5: Will PoJeong be the next school's it couple?**

** **

** **

** ** ****

**#6: A fight might start soon... someone pls pick Hyeongjun up**

★・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

  
**#7: *Eunsang awkward laugh***

★・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#8: ᴰᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵇᵉ ᵐᵃᵈ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵉᵘⁿˢᵃⁿᵍ**

"Guys..." Eunsang softly calls, but it's loud enough for the boys to hear. "This is my fault." He says while avoiding their eyes, "I shouldn't have started the crush topic." He shuts his eyes, scared of how his friends will react, but after getting no response, he slowly peeks at them by opening one of his eyes. He sees all of them looking at him, but he can't figure out their expressions. "I'm sorry," he nervously says.

They were all quiet for a while until Seongjun and Jeonghwan break the ice with their awkward laughter. "I- I'm not mad..." Jeonghwan explains, and Seongjun echoes him, "I was lowkey irritated but yeah, not mad either..." Seongjun looks at Jeonghwan and asks, "Peace?" as he extends his hand to him. The taller boy accepts it and gives it a shake. "Peace..." Jeonghwan then takes the chance to ask, "So do you really like Ms. Top 1?" "Yea- NO!!!" And everybody gasped before laughing.

**#9: Eunsang said adopt, don't shop pets!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	8. ☾⛧Where I want to be⛧☽

**#1: Sihun and his special bond with Eunsang.**

After all the fiasco, Sihun sees his friends from a distance. As he observes if they really made up, his eyes meet with Eunsang's inexplicable ones. Sihun has known Eunsang since they were young but, he doesn't understand what is going on inside his head for most of the time. Eunsang has always been the mysterious one in their group. However, that doesn't hinder his friendship with them to grow into the strong bond that it is today.

And Eunsang can see that Sihun is worried and curious about him with the way he was looking at him. After all, they've been friends since Kindergarten. He feels bad that he hasn't shared his feelings with Sihun when he knows everything about him, including his dream that only a few people know about; opening his own clothing brand in the future. He's thankful that his friends doesn't force him to open up when he's not yet ready, but he's sure that they're worried about him just like Sihun.

**#2: Jeonghwan and Seongjun's role in Eunsang's life**

If Eunsang has known Sihun since his innocent days, he has been with Jeonghwan and Seongjun since he started getting curious about the world. Eunsang didn't know a thing outside of home and school, but that changed when he gained two more friends in middle school. It was through Jeonghwan, the DJ wannabe, and Seongjun, the aspiring MC, that he got to know about the world of music and entertainment.

**#3: Baby Hyeongjun is a dancing machine 🕺**

Hyeongjun who is the group's baby has moved to Brand New High School last year. Since that day, he's adored by the whole gang. Anything that he does is supported by everyone, especially the young lad's passion for dancing. Hyeongjun's dream is to be able to dance until his ripe old age. His arrival completed the family, but not until the fateful day Kang Minhee arrived.

**#4: Welcome Kang Minhee!**

The notorious Kang Minhee transferred during the second semester of their first year. It was a big surprise for Hyeongjun to see his former classmate from Starship Junior High School. He was extremely surprised that he ran away when Minhee greeted him. To cut the story short, the gang thought Minhee is a bully. But soon they found out that Kang Minhee is a good boy. He has the tendency to be crazy sometimes, but he is as soft as a marshmallow. Also, his dream is to be a botanist.

**#5: Fighting for the window seat and Hyeongjun**

"Have you already thought about where you want to sit tomorrow?" Eunsang's thoughts were broken by Sihun question. "Sit where?" Hyeongjun asks. "On the bus." "Ahh!!!" They all exclaim. "I'm fine anywhere as long as I get the window seat." Eunsang answers. "We can't be seatmates then." Jeonghwan comments, "I also want to sit by the window." "Me too." Seongjun and Minhee both say at the same time which elicits a laugh from Sihun. "We won't be able to sit with each other then."

Hyeongjun raises his hand like a kid before answering, "I don't mind the aisle seat as long as I'm with you," which made the rest of the boys go, "Aww." "Come seat with me, Hyeongjun." Minhee suggests, "I'll bring many snacks we can share." The poodle's eyes lit up at this but Seongjun objects, "No! Sit with me poodle. I need to touch your cheeks to recharge energy." And with that, the two boys started listing out more reasons on why Hyeongjun should sit with them.

**#6: Come what may.**

Eunsang's heart starts to feel lighter as he watches his friends bicker once again. Though his friends are a crazy bunch, he is still very grateful to have them. Being with them is like an escape from reality, a breath of fresh air. Although he doesn't know where he will be tomorrow, he is thankful for where he is today. "Come what may."

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	9. ☾⛧My Sassy Neighbor⛧☽

**#1: What is Eunsang's afternoon plan?**

4:45 PM.

The golden rays of the sun shining on Eunsang as he walks back home is making him feel more melancholic than he already is. He just can't take his mind off from the sudden change in their field trip. Additionally, he just remembered that he has some medicine books to pick up. Having no energy to smile, let alone speak, he stops in his tracks and sighs heavily. Ping! As if on cue, he receives a message from his favorite neighbor.

**#2: Knock knock, neighbor!**

** **

** ** ****

**#3: Dongpyo is too cool for school.**

A wide smile from a tiny boy welcomes Eunsang when he arrives at the bookstore just around the corner of their house. "You're home already?" Eunsang asks. "I didn't go to school," the other boy proudly says. "Why?" "I just don't want to." "You're okay with missing school for a whole day with no reason?" "Hey, Eunsang. I'm Son Dongpyo." "What a confidence." "Anyways, here are the books."

**#4: A game of tug of war**

Upon seeing the medical books, Eunsang's face stiffens, and the quick-witted Dongpyo catches it. It takes Eunsang exactly five seconds before he relaxes his facial expression and puts out his hands to receive the books, Dongpyo notes. "Thanks-" He gets cut off when Dongpyo doesn't let go of the books. Dongpyo uses all the sassiness in him to give a long look at Eunsang.

"Do you really want these books?" Dongpyo asks but the latter ignores it by avoiding any eye contact. Soon enough it has sparked a game of tug of war between the two. The more Dongpyo pulls, the harder Eunsang also pulls back. Sensing that Dongpyo will never back off, Eunsang surrenders and suddenly lets go. To both of their surprise, Dongpyo falls hard on the ground as his loud groan echoed through the bookstore.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Eunsang guiltily helps Dongpyo back to his feet. The short one groans in pain while holding his swollen butt. "Do I look okay to you!?" Eunsang feels even more guilty as he sees his friend in pain. "I'm really sorry! I didn't realize you'll fall that hard..." Eunsang apologizes repeatedly. Dongpyo may be in pain and is lowkey annoyed at what happened but it doesn't distract him. He looks at his worried friend with a hidden agenda.

**#5: I will forgive you IF!**

Still acting in pain, he says, "Okay. I will accept your apology." Eunsang brightens up but before he can rejoice, Dongpyo suddenly continues, "IF!" Eunsang looks at him strangely as Dongpyo placed his hand on his shoulder. "If?" he nervously asks. "I will forgive you if you will be honest with me about your real dream." Eunsang freezes, like a child caught in the act.

**#6: Flash! 🏃♂️💨**

"What are you talking about?" Eunsang nervously tries to act clueless. On the other hand, Dongpyo knows his friend very well and can easily see through his act. "You know what I am talking about." Eunsang lets out a long sigh. "Okay." Dongpyo loosens up and smiles in triumph. "So what is-" Like a quick flash, Eunsang grabs the books and runs out of the store. And just like that, Dongpyo is left there trying to process what has just happened.

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	10. ☾⛧Dreams are meant to be shared⛧☽

**#1: Dongpyo rants on Twitter"**

**#2: Eunsang: *speechless***

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#3: Eunsang is hit by an indirect tweet**

Eunsang feels somehow guilty upon seeing Dongpyo's indirect tweet for him. He realizes that Dongpyo has the right to be upset. They've been close friends ever since Dongpyo moved to the neighborhood when they were in elementary. Being the only same aged kids in the neighborhood, they hit off straight away. The sassy but friendly Dongpyo has always been very caring towards Eunsang. That's because he knows that Eunsang has the tendency to keep every problems bottled up inside him.

After giving it some thought, Eunsang understands that Dongpyo meant no harm when he asked about his dream. "Maybe I overreacted?" He acknowledges that he has been overly sensitive recently. He just feels on the edge whenever his dream is being discussed. However, Dongpyo is someone he can trust and rely on so his secret will surely be safe with him. With one final breath of courage, Eunsang sends a message to Dongpyo.

**#4: Eunsang has been apologizing a lot today...**

** **

** ** ****

**#5 Eunsang sure is a smooth topic changer...**

** **

** **

** **

**#6: Update!**

**#7: They are going around in an endless circle...**

Dongpyo is becoming more and more frustrated. It feels like he is going around in an endless circle. This is the thing with Eunsang, his walls are always up. Even to a friend he has known half of his life. However, Dongpyo is not one to give up easily. As their houses are directly in front of each other, he quickly goes to his window to check if Eunsang is really sleeping.

**#8: You can tell me anything 🙂**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**#9: If not now then when?**

Eunsang pauses for a moment to take in what is about to happen. "Am I ready to admit it?" Although he is sure about his change of dreams, somehow, Eunsang is nervous to say it. He then puts his hand over his chest to calm his beating heart. "Calm and composed, Eunsang. Stay calm and composed." As he clears his mind from any worries, he realizes that if he really wants to achieve his dream then he needs to take action right where he is. "If not now then when am I going to admit it?"

**#10: This is my dream but don't be so surprised!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**#11 Don't miss the chance!**

** **

** **

** **

**#** **12: Dongpyo, the cheerleader**

**#13: There is someone cheering for me.**

"Whew." Eunsang didn't know that sharing his true feelings to someone could make his heart feel lighter, even just a little bit, and that he would receive compliments and support, and not discouragement like he thought. Although it's just a small step, Eunsang is more than proud with himself. Knowing that at least one person is cheering for his dream, Eunsang is off to dreamland to get one of the best sleep he will have in recent months.

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	11. ☾⛧D-DAY⛧☽

**#1: The day they have been waiting for has finally arrived!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	12. ☾⛧Looks like today will be interesting⛧☽

**#1: SIXC(lowns) Assemble!**

6:00 AM

"Finally. D-day," Eunsang happily whispers to himself as he walks into the school. His good night sleep yesterday is more than enough to make him forget that he was bummed about the sudden location change. Although he still doesn't like the science museum, he is determined to enjoy himself today. "Eunsang!" He turns to the school benches and sees his friends gathered.

It's no surprise that the whole gang is already complete when Eunsang arrived. The buses are already lined up in front of the school when Eunsang walks to his (noisy) group. "Are all students here already?" He asks when he reached them. "Nope! But Ms. Shin just said we can go in the bus now!" An overly excited Seongjun jumps out of the bench. "Let's go in! We need to get good seats!" As they race to the bus, one figure screams from the back, "Hyeongjun and I will sit together!!!"

**#2: Hyeongjun wants to change seats because...**

** **

** **

**#3: What did Minhee do?**

** **

** **

**#4: Loud mouth Minhee strikes again**

Before Minhee could see Eunsang's correction on his message, it was already too late. He has already stood up and shouted, "Well, I spent 3 minutes on shower today!!!" to Eunsang who was sitting behind them. Of course, being the loud mouth that he is, everyone in the bus also heard what he had just confessed. "That's nice to know, Minhee." Ms. Shin comments. "Now, get your bags and move to another seat."

**#5: Some people are just fated to sit beside each other**

Just like how the teacher instructed, the students grumpingly move to different seats. "Minhee, don't even think about sitting beside Seongjun." Ms. Shin sharply remarks when she saw the two approaching each other. Sihun then drags Minhee to sit beside him which the latter rejoices to be with. Seongjun looks around to find another seat, and he sees an awkward Jeonghwan sitting on the window seat with Pororo beside him.

"Do you mind telling us why you are laughing so loud, Seongjun?" The said boy freezes on his spot not knowing that he was laughing louder than he imagined. "Please sit beside Ms. Ryu." Seongjun locks eyes with Ms. Top 1 and embarrassingly settled beside her. On the side, Hyeongjun and Eunsang, who are now sitting beside each other, are trying not to break into a fit of laughter. They think that this field trip has started way too interestingly.

**#6: New seatmates**

** **

** **

** **

**#7: Minhee does wonders 💘✨**

** **

** **

** **

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	13. ☾⛧Will the trip to the science museum be worth it for Eunsang?⛧☽

**#1: Reminders from the strict Ms. Shin**

"Let me remind you of our schedule for today." Ms. Shin says through the mic for the whole class to hear. "First, we'll be visiting the Science Museum, followed by the Ihwa Mural Village. After that, we will be having our lunch before proceeding to the Hwadam Botanical Garden in the afternoon. And then, we will most probably have an early dinner before finally going to Everland." The students cheer upon hearing the last destination.

**#2: Everyone always listens to president Sihun**

The loud mouth Minhee was also about to cheer but Mr. Shin suddenly continues, "Don't forget your reaction paper, everyone! You're required to pass that on Monday." Everyone erupts into a series of disapproval. Ms. Shin tries to silence the students but they keep complaining. "Guys! The weekend is enough to do the reaction paper. Let's not worry about it right now and just enjoy the trip today." President Sihun's speech successfully calmed down his classmates and brought back the excitement of everyone.

**#3: The boys are looking forward to different places**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#4: While the others are checking out the science museum**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#5: Touchdown at the science museum!**

After almost an hour drive, they finally arrived at their first location. Buses from different schools are lined up while the sun is shining brightly on the science museum. "It's bigger than I thought!" Hyeongjun excitedly nudges Eunsang as they both look at the big white building. One of the unique features of the museum is that it has plenty of sections that highlights almost every branch of science. The whole gang excitedly made their way out of the bus, unaware that Eunsang did not move an inch.

**#6: Let the tour begin!**

"There you are! Where were you?" Hyeongjun asks Eunsang as he finally catches up to them at the entrance. "I just checked my bag before going down. Why are you alone?" He diverts the topic to prevent any further interrogation. "Seongjun teased Minhee's bath time and Minhee got angry so he shouted at him. Ms. Shin saw it and separated everyone by groups." Eunsang can't help but laugh even though he did not see his friends silliness.

"Where are the others?" Eunsang asks as he tiptoes to look for his friends. "Minhee is with Sihun in front while Seongjun and Jeonghwan are somewhere in the middle," Hyeongjun answers, "We're lucky to be at the end of the line so Ms. Shin did not notice you were missing!" Eunsang nods in agreement. As he looked around he sees that it's crowded with students who are not only from his school but also from other schools. With one final deep breath, he is convinced that today will be a long one.

**#7: Please stop teasing Minhee!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**#8: Looking for volunteers 🙋♂️**

Students from different schools, all wearing lab gowns, fill the museum's theater for a show. "Will the show start soon? I need to go to the restroom." Eunsang whispers as he struggles to sit properly, "Make it quick," Hyeongjun advices him. "Okay," As soon as Eunsang is out of the theater, the lights go off except for the ones on stage. The host comes in and asks, "Before the show starts, I'll need a volunteer. Anyone?"

Several students raise their hands. "You, What's your name?" "Cha Junho." "Junho, please come here." Meanwhile, Hyeongjun sneakily gets his phone to type, "Eunsang, the show is starting real soon!" and sends it to his friend who is doing his business in the restroom. Eunsang replies right away, "Not yet done here! Hope I don't miss the fun parts." before sighing. He was lowkey looking forward to the show, thinking it might be the most entertaining activity in the museum. He doesn't want to miss any part of it.

**#9: Eunsang is at the right ** **place** **, at the right time.**

Eunsang brisk walks his way back to the theater. As he gets closer to the theater, he hears the chants of the students get louder. "5... 4..." He carefully opens the door to enter, "3... 2... 1!" and as soon as he closes the door, a loud explosion with thick white smoke fill the entire closed space. Eunsang stands still in his spot, unable to see the place. "Wow!" The students cheer as they are left amazed by the host's trick.

Fortunately for everyone, the smoke starts to clear before someone could even cough. Unfortunately for Eunsang, his heart starts to beat faster. As if there is a drama OST playing in the background, a beautiful face standing on the stage slowly emerges from the smoke, which left Eunsang speechless. "Thank you so much to our volunteer! You may go back to your seat." Eunsang doesn't realize yet that this might be the start of something he didn't know he needed in his life.

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	14. ☾⛧A Trip to Remember⛧☽

**#1: A collection of their adventure begins here!**

The Science Museum is a huge place that two hours were not enough to do every single activity it offers, which is why the crowned troublemakers, Minhee and Seongjun, sneakingly ventured some activities together. They made a big fuss by participating in a fossil hunt activity meant for ages 10 below and played the aeroplane simulator for 5 rounds straight, which the other students complained about. As a punishment, everyone has to stay in their separate groups for the next two locations.

The second location, Ihwa Mural Village, is a great place for all art and picture lovers. Sihun enjoyed strolling around the beautiful village. While Hyeongjun took it upon himself to capture every single painting he comes across. He'll sometimes drag Eunsang to model for him and thankfully, the latter obliged even though he's in deep thoughts about the angel he saw earlier. Then at lunch, the whole gang ate in a restaurant that overlooks the entire village and talked about the things they'll be doing in Everland.

To get in to Ms. Shin's good side, Minhee and Seongjun impressively behaved themselves in the Hwadam Botanic Garden. It wasn't at all hard for them since the place is truly relaxing that it easily makes you ponder deeply about many things. Maybe that's the reason why Eunsang feels comfortable sitting alone on a bench when Hyeongjun went ahead to take more pictures. The cool breeze softly touches his lone figure, alone and in deep thought about a person he doesn't even know.

**#2: Ihwa Mural Village is a place for art lovers**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#3: Healing time in Hwadam Botanic Garden**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#4: Eunsang's vague tweets**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#5: It's past three in the afternoon but they still have energy to ** **annoy** ** each other. (Pt. 1)**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**#6 At long last... Everland, here they come!**

A few students are taking a nap to recharge their energy, but those who are unable to keep their excitement to themselves are spending their travel time playing and chatting with each other. After a not so long drive, the bus takes a slow turn. The excited Minhee takes a look outside and once he realizes where they are, he points to the familiar view. "Guys! Everland!" he shouts which gets everyone to cheer. Finally, they have arrived at the long awaited location.

"Everyone," Ms. Shin calls their attention, "We'll be having dinner first. Then, you're free to roam around Everland. Is that okay?" "Yes, Ms. Shin!" "And remember to go to Four Seasons Garden before 9:30 PM for the fireworks show." Sihun then raises his hand, "I'll send a message by 9 PM to remind everyone." To that, Seongjun stands from his seat and gives Sihun a salute, "Thank you, mr. president!" "Thank you, Sihun." Ms. Shin thanks him as well. "Well then. Have fun, my kids!"

**#7: The start of their Everland Adventure**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#8: Everland is crowded but Eunsang doesn't mind**

The group had so many plans for their Everland trip. In fact, they even prepared a list of rides (which is basically every ride in Everland) that they should go on, but contrary to what they expected, the amusement park is totally packed. It looks like there were students from other schools aside from them, and more crowds means long queue which means less attractions they can ride on. Everyone is bummed with the unavoidable situation, but Eunsang doesn't seem to mind.

No—It's more like he's distracted looking through the crowd for a particular person. He doesn't even know his name or have a single clue about him including what school he's from, and yet he wants to see the angel that enchanted him again. His feelings are completely foreign and intriguing, yet inviting. "It's almost time for the fireworks!" Sihun reminds them, cutting Eunsang's train of thoughts. To Eunsang, the time in Everland flew quicker than what he desired.

**#9: The day in Everland is almost ending!**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#10: Passing time until the ** **fireworks**

"I give up." Minhee says while acting like he is raising a white flag. "But don't consider this as a win, Everland. I will come back stronger, and I will completely conquer you!" He shouts to the skies. A few people give him looks but he doesn't care. "He's lost it..." Seongjun who is fanning himself says. "It's okay, Minhee." Sihun consoles him, "You'll be seeing the fireworks soon, so you win." To that, Minhee fakes a cry. "You're really the best dad ever."

With enough time to spare, the boys are enjoying their walk to the Four Seasons Garden. "By the way, where is Jeonghwan?" Sihun asks as he looks around the crowd. "There." Hyeongjun simply points ahead of them, and they all silently laugh at the view of Jeonghwan trying to hold hands with Pororo as they walk. "Do you think they'll hold hands or not?" Eunsang mindlessly asks. "Do you want to bet?" Seongjun puts an evil smile on his face. "No need to bet. They will." Sihun cooly says.

**#11: Explosions in the sky and inside Eunsang's heart.**

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the fireworks suddenly start flashing across the vast dark sky. The boys ran to the garden to get a closer look at them. Some are taking photos, while some have succeeded in holding their crush's hand. There are also some who are lost in their own thoughts. Eunsang is thinking of the handsome volunteer as he admires the display of colors. "Appearing bright and fast before my eyes... it could be fireworks, it could be you."

"How can someone, a stranger, make me feel an explosion of emotions in such a short period of time, and disappear just as fast as the time it took for me to fall..." Eunsang snaps out of his thoughts. "That's too fast..." He laughs to himself before staring blankly at the fireworks. "I can't be falling in love with someone I don't even know..." Right there and then, a bitter realization comes to Eunsang. "Like a firework, perhaps you're only meant to be a beautiful sight from a distance."

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	15. ☾⛧A Night to Remember⛧☽

**#1: Attendance check ✍️**

At long last, the field trip is coming to an end. The fireworks finished 10 minutes ago, and all the students are now gathered at the assembly point. As the president's duty, Sihun started to do a roll call before they board the bus. "1201?" "Here!" "0126?" "Present!" "1722?" "..." "1722!" "..." "Kang Minhee!" Sihun looks around and the other students also did. However, Kang Minhee is nowhere to be seen.

**#2: Sihun messages Minhee to know his whereabouts**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**#3: Minhee and Hyeongjun's secret conversation**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**#4: Hyeongjun using his super power on Eunsang**

Hyeongjun has rehearsed several times in his head, but he still can't find the best words to use to start a conversation with Eunsang. He just kept on sighing which, surprisingly, Eunsang notices. "Are you okay?" Hyeongjun is surprised when Eunsang asks him a question. "I'm the one who should be asking that." "What?" "Ah... I'm fine... what about you? Are you okay?" Hyeongjun silently triumphs at making use of the unexpected question to his advantage.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Eunsang reluctantly says while avoiding Hyeongjun's eyes. Of course, Hyeongjun notices it, which is why he's found the perfect timing to unleash his secret power: his puppy eyes. He kept on following Eunsang's eyes, forcing the latter to make eye contact with him. "What are you doing?" Eunsang pushes Hyeongjun's face away from him but Hyeongjun doesn't stop and playfully asks, "What am I doing?"

**#5: Words of encouragement from Hyeongjun**

Eunsang gives up and goes back to sitting properly. "You're using the puppy eyes." He softly says which made Hyeongjun giggle. "Oh and now you're doing the giggle." Eunsang does the quotation mark hands. "It's because you didn't look straight into my eyes." Hyeongjun decides to be straightforward. "When you said you're fine... you avoided my eyes." Eunsang wasn't prepared for his friend's honesty. "I was just..."

Eunsang looks at Hyeongjun who is giving him the go on, continue look but he still can't bring himself to say it. "Tired. I was just tired." Hyeongjun pouts in defeat. "If you say so... but remember, it doesn't matter how slowly you go, as long as you don't stop." "Huh?" "Or if you can dream it, you can do it." "What are you saying?" "I'm trying to cheer you up!" Eunsang can't help but pinch his cute friend's cheek. "Thank you, Hyeongjun." "You're welcome!"

**#6: Hyeongjun reports back to Minhee**

** **

** **

**#7: This must be a really big problem**

"Negative, sir." Minhee tells Sihun while shaking his head. "The puppy eyes didn't work?" Sihun asks with wide eyes. "No." "This must be a really big problem then..." Sihun asserts. "Hyeongjun tried to cheer him up so hopefully, the sunshine vitamin works on him." Minhee tries to be positive, and Sihun simply nods. "At this point, we can't do anything but to cheer him up and wait for him to voluntarily tell us his feelings." Sihun tries to sneak a look at Eunsang who is back at staring at the window.

**#8: DJ Jeonghwan doesn't forget to message Eunsang**

** **

** **

**#9: This song...**

For the first time today, Eunsang feels excited to sit back and listen to Jeonghwan's recommendation. "Enchanted." Eunsang allows the title of the song to echo back in his head as he waits for the song to play. He looks out of the window and sees the beautiful stars shining brightly. In that very moment, the music begins followed by a sweet sounding voice. ♪There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles♪

Eunsang is taken aback because it feels like the song is speaking to him directly. What are the chances that this could happen? Eunsang doesn't know, but he is thankful that the song probably exists to tell his unspoken feelings. For the second time, he listens to the song again and again and again. Eunsang isn't sure how many times he has the song on replay but one thing he's sure of is that the song is still in his heart.

**#10: Eunsang is enchanted**

** **

**#11: A one in a million chance**

The bus is now filled with silence as majority of the students already drifted to dreamland with the exception of Eunsang who is still wide awake as they drive back home. His eyes were trained to the sky ever since he listened to the song earlier. He still hasn't moved on from his heartfelt experience while listening to it. The skyscrapers covers the sky as the bus comes to a halt at the stop light. Just like them, the other cars also stopped on side together with another bus.

The bus parallel to theirs is also filled with sleeping students. Eunsang glances at them but he doesn't recognize their uniform and guesses it's not his schoolmates. He was about to look away when a figure catches his eyes. It only took a heartbeat for Eunsang to recognize him, his angel and the main reason why he's feeling things that are so foreign to him. Behind the window opposite to him is Cha Junho who is fast asleep, unaware that someone is watching him as if he is the only star on the horizon.

**#12: "So you really are a ** **firework** **..."**

Eunsang is shocked and amazed that he was able to see the person who magically enchanted him once again. As his imagination was about to take off, the lights turn green and both their buses start to move. "No!" Eunsang internally screams in complete horror but what can he no-a complete stranger do. Maybe this is how far his luck can take him. It's already a miracle that he saw him one more time, and he should be more than thankful for that.

Eunsang is sad that his bitter realization earlier is coming true. "So you really are a firework..." Although he doesn't like it, Eunsang forces himself to come to terms with his feelings. He accepts that he is probably only meant to watch Junho from a distance. But even though the lights are gone from the sky, like a firework, Junho will also continue to exist in Eunsang's heart. "I really hope I could see you again. Even just from a distance." He sincerely wishes from the bottom of his heart.

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	16. ☾⛧New year, new challenges⛧☽

**☆°˖✧Two Months Later✧˖°☆**

**#1: Yawning is contagious!**

Since their long-awaited field trip and Christmas holidays are finally done, the students are now left with no motivation to go to school, aside from fear of failing their classes of course. Eunsang tries to keep the positivity in him though. After all, it’s just the start of the new year. _“Sup, guys.”_Minhee greets in between his yawn. Their Math period just ended. _“Hey,” _Eunsang can’t help but yawn as well the moment he sees his friend walking towards them.

_“Can you please stop yawning?”_ Sihun asks, in between of his yawn too. _“It’s contagious.” _Eunsang lets out a small laugh before yawning once again, this time in unison with Minhee. _“How can I?” _Minhee asks with a pout._ “School’s boring and there’s nothing to look forward to…” _To make things worse for the students, the afternoon sun is making them feel drowsy. _“Hyeongjun looks so peaceful.”_ Sihun turns around to pat the messy hair of his sleeping friend.

_“I’m looking forward to something…”_ Eunsang nonchalantly says before continuing, _“Summer break.”_ _“Same.”_ Sihun agrees. However, Minhee is not pleased. _“Ugh! But that’s months away!” _he says with a voice full of annoyance. _“I wanna do something fun here at school! All we do is study.” _Eunsang and Sihun wholeheartedly agree, and so they nod their heads together. _“True.” Bzzzt. _Their rants are disturbed by a message from Seongjun.

**#2: Seongjun almost spilled the beans!**

**#3: Mr. Kim revives the sleepy class.**

Seongjun gets excited with almost everything that’s why the boys have no idea what he could be talking about in their group chat. _“Good afternoon, class.” _Mr. Kim greets as he walks into their classroom, and the students go back to their places. _“It’s only the start of the year, but you already look tired.”_ he laughingly says as his eyes scanned every student. _“Well, this should bring life to your faces.” _To that, Eunsang, Minhee, and Sihun all look at each other.

Mr. Kim clears his throat before announcing, _“For your PE project, you need to incorporate music into physical activities,”_ The room noticeably became quieter as the students paid full attention to their teacher. _“And to make things creative, I want your final output to be a musical performance.”_ That was all the students need to hear before they erupted into loud cheers. Hyeongjun wakes up startled thanks to his enthusiastic classmates, especially Minhee.

Although Hyeongjun doesn’t know what’s going on, he starts clapping and cheering with them. _“You may sing, dance, or even do a roleplay. It’s up to you.”_ _“What?!”_ Hyeongjun was too shocked that he shouted to the whole class. Meanwhile, as much as Eunsang has the same amount of enthusiasm as Hyeongjun upon hearing the words _sing_ and _dance_, he remained like a statue in his seat, quietly dazed._ “Go ahead and choose your own group of 4.”_

**#4: The boys are alive and kicking!**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#5: Group Mates for life!**

_“Hyeongjun, Minhee, Eunsang, me.”_ Sihun points to all of them after they naturally gathered around his seat. _“Do you want us to be a group?”_ _“Do I have a choice?”_ Minhee asks and Hyeongjun lightly hits him. _“Don’t act like you don’t want to be with us.” _Sihun turns to Eunsang who is still very much surprised by what they have to do._ “What about you, Eunsang?”_ Sihun fakes a pout which brings Eunsang back to reality. _“Of course, I want to be groupmates with you.”_ With that, they all settle down and start discussing. 

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	17. ☾⛧Eunsang takes the lead!⛧☽

**#1: Everyone is still on cloud nine because of the musical performance.**

** **

** **

**#2: Everyone is still on cloud nine because of the musical performance.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**#3: A chance for Eunsang**

Eunsang is excited and nervous at the same time. Suggesting something is one thing, but facing a possible rejection is another thing. Especially now that he suggested something that he wants to do, but he doesn't know if he can do well with it. Eunsang has always been the person who wanted to fit in, but this time he wants to follow his heart and do something he loves. Now, Eunsang can only hold his breath until his phone finally vibrates.

**#4: The greatest showman?**

**#5: Minhee and Seongjun are complaining**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#6: Meanwhile, the others are not bothered by their complaints.**

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**#7: Eunsang and Jeonghwan always get along very well!**

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	18. ☾⛧Eunsang's journey to being a performer starts here!⛧☽

**#1: Eunsang is ready to face the challenge with unwavering enthusiasm!**

Eunsang is as happy as a clam just by sitting on his window seat in his last class for the day. It has been a couple of days since the announcement of the PE project. At first, everyone was in high spirits but they soon realize how difficult it actually is to prepare for the performance. Fortunately for Eunsang, his enthusiasm is not something that is easily swayed by challenges.

**#2: Practice after school with the quartet**

**#3: Countdown until the bell rings 🔔**

_Tick tock tick tock. _Eunsang's attention is long gone from the class as he is now just intently staring at the wall clock placed above their chalkboard. _"10... 9... 8..." _he starts counting down to himself. He glances at his seatmate Sihun who has his eyes on the clock as well. _"4... 3... 2..." Ding dong ding dong!_ As soon as the bell rings, the four friends sprung up from their seats. Knowing where they need to be, they quickly went out of the room. Eunsang first arrives to his destination which is not far from his own classroom.

**#4: DJ Eunsang is the next big thing! ** **🎶**

_"Jeonghwan!" _Eunsang waves to his friend who is still inside the classroom. Jeonghwan beams at the sight of his friend and gestures him to join him by his desk. _"Sup DJ Eunsang!_" He greets and the latter flushes with the new nickname. In fact, Jeonghwan has been calling him 'DJ Eunsang' ever since he taught him how to remix music saying that he is the next big thing. _"Here's the final track!" _Jeonghwan happily takes Eunsang's earphones to listen to the new remix.

Eunsang looks at Jeonghwan's face to try to figure out what he is thinking as he listens to his first ever remix attempt. However, the DJ's face is blank as his eyes are closed which makes him impossible to read. At that very moment, just when Eunsang was beginning to get nervous, Jeonghwan suddenly starts dancing. _"This is AMAZING!" _He said in a very loud voice that the other students gave him weird looks. Eunsang doesn't mind since all that matter in that moment is that someone appreciates his work.

_"DJ Eunsang, this is a jam!" _Eunsang feels like he is on top of the world. He starts to imagine a future where he can freely pursue music without worrying about anything. If this is how it feels like then Eunsang doesn't want this moment to end. _"Earth to Eunsang?" "Huh?" "You're zoning out..." "Oh! I'm sorry! So what do you think?" "It's amazing how you connected the songs together! I have taught you well my student." _Jeonghwan proudly taps Eunsang's shoulder as they exit the room.

**#5: This is Hyeongjun and I need a back up! ** **😭**

**#6: The practice finally begins!**

Not long after their last messages to each other, the quartet are finally gathered at the empty school gym. _"Shall we listen to the music while we eat?"_ Sihun asks as he brings out his food, and Eunsang enthusiastically replies, _"Sure!"_ as he takes out his phone and connects it to the bluetooth speaker he borrowed from Dongpyo. On the other hand, Hyeongjun stretches his body before going in front of them to demonstrate his idea for the choreography.

_♪Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon!♪ _As soon as the music plays, Hyeongjun's body starts to move as well. Eunsang tries to copy Hyeongjun's dance as he has seen parts of it while they were picking songs, but Sihun and Minhee are like statues, frozen from amazement. _"That's it. That's all I've thought of so far." _Hyeongjun is shy as he has only choreographed around 30 seconds but it was enough for the rest of the boys to give him a standing ovation.

**#7: Sihun and Minhee are amazed with Hyeongjun and Eunsang ** **👏**

_"Poodle! How can you dance so well? And Eunsang! This medley is unlike anything I've ever heard!" _Minhee claps like a seal. _"You two contributed a lot! I'll update you with our costume soon." _Sihun soon realizes that he's the only one clapping. He looks to his side and sees Minhee shrinking away. Eunsang suddenly remembers something. _"Minhee! I told you that you'll be the clown right?" "WERE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS?" "Yes." _Minhee glances at Sihun for some help but the latter ignores him by looking away.

**#8: It's Minhee's time to shine ** **✨**

_"It'll be easy!" _Eunsang tries to comfort Minhee before he plays the part of 'Versace on the floor' in the remix. _"Just entertain everyone in this part!" _Hyeongjun, who is overly excited to see Minhee finally contribute something, pushes him in front. All eyes are on Minhee as he covers his face in embarrassment. Eunsang repeats the part again then instantly, Minhee starts swaying side to side. Sihun covers Hyeongjun's eyes for what happened next as Eunsang's screams of horror echoes throughout the gym.

As if he wasn't feeling any shame earlier, Minhee falls on his knees and begins sweeping the floor, trying to look as sensual as possible, but for the spectators, it's nothing but embarrassing. Soon enough, laughter fills the entire space. Hyeongjun removes Sihun's hands from his eyes and takes his phone out to snap a photo. _"Get it Minhee!!!"_ The boys spent the rest of the night like that; full of laughter and great ideas.

**#9: Watch out girlies for Minhee is otw ** **😉**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#10: "**❤️"

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	19. ☾⛧ Going to the karaoke for a fight, I mean, fun! And... to meet a friend? ⛧☽

**#1: What awaits Eunsang today?**

Saturday has finally arrived and usually everyone sleeps in until before noon just because they can. However, Eunsang is already up by exactly eight in the morning to finish his homework. The reason is so that he can continue practicing for their presentation afterwards. Eunsang doesn't mind losing his precious sleep if it means he can do something he really likes.

Daydreams easily take his attention away from doing his homework. As he looks out the window and to the clear blue skies, he wonders how would his classmates sound like as they cheer for him during their performance. In a soft voice, he tries to mimic an audience, _"Eunsang! Eunsang!"_ and quietly giggles to himself after. However, he is disturbed by his phone vibrating. His favorite neighbor, Dongpyo, has sent him a message.

**#2: You're coming with me no matter what!**

**#3: It's BFF time!**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#4: Catching up with school stuff and the big secret.**

The distance between the noraebang place from their houses is too near to travel by car but a bit far when travelling by foot. The boys don't mind having some exercise though if it means having more time talking about how their school days are going so far, so they decide to have a long walk to the noraebang place. Dongpyo boasts about the new dessert recipe he learnt at school and how delicious it was, while Eunsang tells Dongpyo how much he enjoys their practices after school.

_"Is that why you've been going home late these days?"_ _"Yeah... we spend at least one hour a day practicing." "Isn't it tiring?" "It is, but I don't mind."_ Eunsang says while shaking his head. _"I'm so happy for you!"_ Dongpyo endearingly pouts at his taller friend. _"You're finally unleashing the real you! Now, all that's left is telling your family about it." _Eunsang smiles bitterly at Dongpyo's remark.

He breathes in heavily before saying, _"I'm still thinking of other ways to tell my parents about it... I don't think I can just be straightforward with them."_ To that, the smaller boy starts patting his friend's back. _"Just know that when you've finally become a performer, I'll be your number one fan!" "Aww..." _Eunsang throws his hands over Dongpyo's shoulder. _"Thank you so much, Dongpyo."_

**#5: Something (or someone) ruins Dongpyo's excitement...**

Although it's the heart of the afternoon, the sunlight wasn't as harsh as the two boys expected it to be so they take their time talking and admiring the neighborhood that looked prettier today than other days. After their almost 30-minute walk, the boys, especially Dongpyo, excitedly arrive at the noraebang place. However, their smiles are immediately replaced by annoyance.

**#6: What's the problem?**

**#7: Dongpyo's storytime!**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#8: We were first!**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#9: The college dude, Yuvin, explains his side**

**#10: Dongpyo tries to be respectful and savage at the same time 😏**

**#11: Yuvin is extremely offended!**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#12: It's Dongpyo's turn to be offended**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#13: Dongpyo thought they can somehow peacefully end the argument…**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#14: This time Yuvin admits that he's at fault**

**#15: While Dongpyo feels his blood boiling**

**#16: Karma or revenge?**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#17: Some spectators are not amused**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#18** **: This is where the real chaos starts.**

_"Just let him go. We came here for fun, not for a fight."_ Eunsang reminds his friend as he shuts their room door close. _"But that ahjussi is so annoying."_ Dongpyo says gritting his teeth, but he soon calms down himself by taking long deep breaths. _"Anyways, you're right." _he says, now a bit relaxed._ "Let's have some fun!" _They sit in front of the screen and scan the book of songs. _♪LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I can't hold it back anymore♪ _They both turn to look at each before they burst out laughing.

_"Aren't they too old for that song?" _Dongpyo says, feeling extremely amused that a bunch of college students would go to karaoke with a childish music choice. Eunsang and Dongpyo tries to focus on the list of songs in front of them. The first song in the other room finally comes to an end and the duo finally chooses their song. _"What number was it again?" "104-" ♪OPPAYA!!!♪ _Dongpyo cringes at the overly cute imitation of the Oppaya song.

**#19:** ** Dongpyo is about to show off his incredible performance!**

_"Let me show you how it down boys!" _Dongpyo intentionally states using the microphone to let the other room hear. _♪Oh Honey Mwahhh!♪ _The beat mixed with the saxophone starts to play and Dongpyo stands up to move along with the music. Without minding the blasting sound from the other room, both of them are completely immersed into JYP's Honey. _"Now Everybody Party!" "Hey!" "Dance with me baby!" "Oh dance with me!" _It was a complete party from start to end!

_"100! You are a phenomenal singer!" _Dongpyo drops his mic and collapse on the sofa at the same time as Eunsang. _"That was fun, and I think we outdid the song." _Dongpyo grins at his friend in agreement that their performance deserves an award. _"True, but I need to go to the toilet asap." "Okay! Don't bump into the ahjussi, Choding." _Dongpyo glares at Eunsang but lets it go since he badly needs to go to the toilet. In a complete hurry, he bumped into someone when he turned at the corner.

**#20: ** **Dongpyo's unexpected encounter with a friend**

_"I'm so sorry!" "Dongpyo?" "Oh Cha Junho!?"_ "_What are doing here? It's been so long since I last saw you in person!" _Junho and Dongyo has been friends since their days back in the province. Dongpyo moved to the city first but the two kept in touch with each other. It's true that they haven't seen each other for awhile so bumping into each other right now is surely a surprise. _"I know, we've been so busy lately! I'm here with my friend today. What about you?" "Same! I'm here with my friends."_

Dongpyo really wants to chat more with Junho, but he really needs to relieve himself. _"My dear friend, I need to go to the toilet. I'll drop by in your room later!" _Dongpyo runs like his life depends on it. _"Okay!" _Junho responds in amusement as he looks at his friend's back before entering his group's room. On the other hand, Eunsang picked up the mic to sing a meaningful song while Dongpyo is gone. As the music starts to play, he closes his eyes to deeply reflect the lyrics of the song.

**#21:** ** Eunsang's heartfelt performance can move anyone into tears.**

_♪But maybe I could be a bright light in this world. Maybe after all the pain I can shine a light even if it's short. So I couldn't give up.♪ '_To my youth' has always been Eunsang's favorite song and it gets him so emotional every time he sings it. The song encourages him to hold on with the hope that he will look back to this time of his life with peace. As soon as the song ends, Eunsang hears someone clapping. To his surprise, Dongpyo is standing by the door clapping with tears in his eyes.

_"Why are you crying?" "It's so beautiful! It's like your emotions were transferred to the song while singing!" _Eunsang feels proud that he can convey the song's emotions well, but he is also embarrassed that someone was watching him without him knowing._ "I'm done crying! We're here for fun, so let's choose an upbeat song next!" _As if no tears were shed, Dongpyo searches the song list then punched in the numbers. At the exact same time, the exact same song starts to play in their room and the Ahjussi's room.

**#22: ** **Dongpyo VS Yuvin Part 2!**

Dongpyo and Yuvin look at each other through the window on the door. In a silent (glaring) staring contest, they understood that their pride is on the line and the best performer should outshine the other. _♪Give it to you My nunnunnunnunnunnun nunbit!♪ _They dance and sing like their life depends on it while their friends can only cheer on their bets. _"Isn't this getting too childish?" _Yohan asks Seungwoo who nods his head in amusement. _"Yeah, it is. But you know Yuvin, he won't back down easily."_

**#23:** ** Yuvin can't accept what is happening**

_"NO! I THINK THIS MACHINE IS BROKEN?!" _Yohan wakes up at Yuvin's scream of agony. _"What happened?" _As Seungwoo tries to calm Yuvin, Seungyoun laughingly replies to him, _"This Ahjussi got 65 while Choding in the other room got 100!" _Yohan bursts into a fit of laughter along with the other guys in the room. _"Choding! Let's do another round! I'll make sure you crash down!" _Yuvin challenges Dongpyo, but the latter sticks his tongue out before disappearing out of view. _"That's out of the line! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"_

The X-men tries to stop Yuvin from getting out of the room. _"Just give up, Ahjussi!" _Seungyoun teasingly says. _"I agree!" "Don't be like this, Ahjussi!" _Jinhyuk and Kookheon play along. _"THE AHJUSSI HERE IS NOT ME! IT'S SEUNGWOO!" _Dongpyo shakes his head as he hears the commotion in the other room. _"It's not my fault that I'm better than him." _Eunsang is yet again speechless with his best friend's confidence. He wishes that he'll reach this level of confidence once he pursues music in the future.

**#24: ** **Will Eunsang get to meet Dongpyo's friend?**

The duo continue their singing spree with more upbeat and few ballad songs. Eunsang sees Yuvin sulking in the corner while his friends are having fun. Yuvin catches him, but Eunsang quickly looks away in fear of another competition. Nonetheless, both groups had a blast with their song choices. After more than two hours, Eunsang and Dongpyo decided to call it a day. _"Before we go, I'll just say goodbye to my friend." "Friend?" "I forgot to tell you! I saw my friend when I went to the restroom earlier." "Oh, sure!"_

Dongpyo knocks on Junho's door and waves at him as their eyes meet. _"Are you leaving already?" "Yeah, we're done singing our hearts out!" "Where's your friend?" "Oh he is-" _Eunsang, who's supposed to be beside Dongpyo, was a couple of steps away from them, focused on his phone. _"There! And he's suddenly busy. Anyways, I just came by to say goodbye." _Junho did not mind not meeting Dongpyo's friend being the shy person he is to strangers. _"Okay! Let's hang out soon." _Dongpyo nods and part ways with Junho.

**#25:** ** Messages from Eunsang's favorite Uncle!**

** **

** **

**#26:** ** The duo is set to head home!**

_"Should I ask him for advice?" _Eunsang thinks it's a good use of the sudden situation. He talks to himself until Dongpyo pokes his side to get his attention. _"Eunsang, let's go!" "You're done talking with your friend?"_ _"Yep!" "Okay." _Eunsang then puts his phone back in his pocket. _"Is your mom already looking for you?" _Dongpyo worryingly asks but Eunsang reassures him, _"No, it's my uncle. I have to visit him on Monday to give back his camera." _He also makes a mental note to talk to his uncle about his worries.

**#27: ** **Is the ahjussi going cuckoo?**

They continue to walk out of the noraebang place when they see two men enter the establishment. _"Hey, Yuvin. We're here. Where's your room?" _The cat-looking guy asks over the phone. The newcomers as well as Dongpyo and Eunsang didn't need to wait that long for an answer as a loud annoying voice shouts, _"Wooseok! Hangyul!" _from across the hallway. The two high school boys turn to see the annoying ahjussi waving like a happy fool.

**#28:** ** It's been a long day for Dongpyo and the X-men.**

** **

** **

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	20. ☾⛧ JunSang's convenience store (love) story starts here! ⛧☽

**#1: SIXC(LOWNS) GC: Minhee is loved 💕**

**#2: The story of Eunsang and his uncle Yunsol**

It’s already Monday and the absence of the happy virus is evident. His absence was because he unexpectedly caught the flu in the weekend after swimming at midnight in his family villa. The others were thankful for the silence, but they were also bummed to miss a day worth of practice. However, they all agreed that it will be best to rest for the day since they’re also swapped with homework. Eunsang then used his free afternoon to visit his favorite uncle.

Eunsang and Yunsol has an age gap of eight years. The two has always been very close to each other even if they have the uncle-nephew label. Yunsol excels in many things ever since he was young, but he enjoys being the leader the most. In fact, he graduated with a management degree 2 years earlier than normal students that is why Eunsang considers him a genius and wanted to be like him when he is old, but Yunsol corrected him, _“I’m not that old! My brain is just advance.”_

Eunsang, being the younger one, was obligated to be his uncle’s follower which was not hard since he admires him. He’ll do anything his favorite uncle asks, except throwing away the trash at the back of the store. _“I just got here! Can’t you let me rest first?” _One thing that never changed was the chores that Yunsol always handed down to Eunsang. _“I’ll let you choose anything you want in the store.” _Another thing that never changes is Yunsol’s bribes that Eunsang always falls for. _“Okay! Be right back!”_

**#3: Senior year is coming soon for Eunsang**

_“How many can I choose?” _Yunsol looks at his nephew with teasing eyes just like how he normally does every time he tricks him to do something for him. _“Give me my camera first.” “Oh! Here you go.” “Thanks!” “So how many can I choose?” “Can you also clear that table?” “UNCLE!” _Yunsol laughs out loud knowing that Eunsang is now old enough to understand what he was trying to do. _“Aww… You used to fall for that all the time.” “That’s when I was still innocent and young. I’m old now! I’ll be a senior soon!”_

Eunsang realizes what he said and suddenly freezes on his spot. That’s because being a senior means choosing his career path, and he’s not ready to face the impending disappointment that might follow once his secret is out. _“You don’t want it?” _Eunsang snaps out of his deep thoughts and sees his uncle raising three fingers in front of him. _“Huh?” “I said that you can pick three things.” “Okay… I’ll get this, uhm, chocolate bar.”_

A few minutes later, Eunsang idly sits in one of the table while silently eating his chocolate bar. In his mind, he is trying to come up with ideas to bring up his issue in a subtle and preferably in an anonymous way. On the other hand, Yunsol is deeply immersed in doing the inventory in front of him. Another couple of minutes passed, and Yunsol finally closed the inventory book. _“Aren’t you going to go home?” _At that very moment, Eunsang picks up enough courage to finally ask.

**#4: You can do it, Eunsang!**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#5: I have a question!**

_“Not yet, and I have a question.” “Okay, ask away.” “So I have this friend…” _Eunsang pauses to repeat the question he came up with so it’ll come up naturally. _“He came from a family that has similar careers, and he’s expected to do the same thing-” “Hold on. What kind of career?” “Uhm… I heard they’re doctors I think?” “It’s just like our family!”_ With an awkward laugh, Eunsang responded,_ “Yeah, that’s why I’m asking you. So uhm… the thing is that he wants to do something else. What should he do?”_

Having experienced the same situation before, Yunsol ponders for a bit before sharing his thoughts about it. _“Well, it’s different for everyone,”_ he starts with an unsure tone, but he continues, _“But for me, I think it is important to ask two questions.” _Eunsang leans towards his uncle._ “What questions?” “I was just about to talk about it. First, you need to ask yourself if it’s more than just a hobby. And second, if you look back from the future, will you regret not doing it?”_

**#6: It’s Eunsang’s turn to answer the questions.**

Eunsang takes in the two questions, and he easily came up with an answer.For the past year, he continually asked himself about his dream and his answer never changes. Music is not just something he wants to do in his free time, but instead it is a daily need. If people need air to survive then Eunsang needs music to live. _“If your friend answered positively then that’s when you know your dream is worth fighting for. Objection is just one step of the many steps you’ll have to make to get where you need to be.”_

**#7: Yunsol’s story was not always good**

_“Since childhood, we’re exposed to the idea of becoming doctors like our parents. Do you remember the loads of doctor toys we had?” _Yunsol and Eunsang laugh together as memories flood their head. _“At 9, I knew exactly what I wanted and being a doctor is completely out of the picture.” “HOW? You were so young to realize that…” “Advanced brain remember?” _Being used to Yunsol’s special skills, Eunsang rolls his eyes before he tries to bring back the topic. _“What’s the hardest part after realizing your dream?”_

_“Of course, telling my parents. It was terrifying, but I knew I had to do it before it was too late.” “What did they say?” “Of course, they didn’t agree at first.” “How did you make them accept it then?” “It took lots of effort to show them that my future will not be wasted because it’s something I’m good at. In the end, they saw my effort and gave their blessings.” _In the back of his head,Eunsang thinks Yunsol makes it sound easier than it is, but since it’s Yunsol, it’s possible. Suddenly, his phone buzzes.

**#8: Mom to Eunsang: Mom asks Eunsang’s whereabouts pt. 1**

** **

** **

**#9: A white lie**

Eunsang knows there’s no harm in simply telling his mom that he’s been practicing for a performance since it’s a school project. However, he knows how much his mom prioritizes his academics over anything else, and whether the performance is a school requirement or not, he’s afraid that she may indirectly discourage him from pursuing music, and he’s not yet ready for that discourse. So, he opts to telling her a white lie. _Just this once. _Eunsang convinces himself.

**#10: Mom to Eunsang: Mom asks Eunsang’s whereabouts pt. 2**

** **

**#11: About Eunsang’s mom**

_“To be honest,” _Eunsang gives his attention back to Yunsol._ “Even if they disagreed with my dream, I would still pursue it.” “Your confidence level is even higher than Dongpyo’s.” “That’s only because I have your mom! My dear sister supported me.” _Eunsang shakes his head knowing what his mother is like. _“She would’ve kicked you out if you rebelled like that.” “Most certainly no. She even agreed to invest and franchise this store!” “That technically makes me the store owner then!” _Yunsol only shakes his head.

It was silent for a couple of minutes as Yunsol goes back to work. Eunsang, on the other hand, regrets teasing his uncle. He wants to ask more questions but their conversation ended far to quickly. Feeling restless, he decides to continue talking. _“Maybe they allowed you to pursue business since it’s still a practical field, but what if my friend wants to pursue the arts or music?” _Yunsol didn’t respond and just continued writing so Eunsang sigh in defeat.

**#12: Yunsol knows…**

Yunsol knows Eunsang like the back of his hand so he sees through his ‘for a friend’ act. However, sensing that Eunsang is not ready to talk about it yet, he decided to play along. _“He’ll never know until he asks. It’s okay to think practical when it comes to our future. But will earning enough make us really happy? Whether it’s business or arts, dreaming about them is not a crime. Your friend needs to pick up his courage to fight for what he wants because it’ll all be worth it in the end. In time, he’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.”_

Yunsol is good with everything, and Eunsang can’t help but compare himself to him. He thinks that if he were Yunsol’s parents, technically his grandparents, then he would never worry about Yunsol. He proved his potential since he was young, but Eunsang have never shown his potential in music to his family. He now thinks that bringing up his new dream would be completely foreign to them. However, Yunsol’s advice and story still comfort him that there could be a rainbow at the end of this dark tunnel he is in.

**#13: The best things in life happen unexpectedly~**

_“Welcome!”_ Yunsol greets on reflex upon hearing the chimes of the convenience store door ring. _“Hey, Yunseong. Can I copy your notes later?” “Of course Hyeop. If you pay for my drink.” “Nevermind!” _Yunsol looks up and recognizes the newly entered customers as the high school students that frequent the store. _“The store is gonna be noisier now,” _he comments with a light laugh but he immediately gets confused as his eye catches Eunsang who is now staring into space with an unexplainable expression.

_“Hey Eunsang…” _Yunsol tries to get Eunsang’s attention by waving his hands over his face._ “Sangie… Yoohoo~”_ Finally, Eunsang snaps out of his thoughts. _“What is it, uncle?” “You keep on zoning out.” “I was just internalizing the advice you gave.” _Yunsol raises an eyebrow. _“For your friend.” “Yes! For my friend.” _Eunsang nervously laughs to cover his almost slip-up. Flustered, he hurries to leave the store, _“I think I’ll get going now.” _However, he freezes upon seeing the next customer enter the store.

**#14: 😳**

**#15: Is Eunsang dreaming right now?**

_“Did you only get the chocolate bar? I told you, you can pick three.” _Yunsol’s words swim in and out of Eunsang’s ears. _Thump thump. _Eunsang hears nothing but his loud beating heart. Standing in front of him is the same boy who managed to introduce all the unknown feelings to him within seconds back in the Science Museum, the same boy who made an explosion inside his heart. Like three months ago, Junho easily steals Eunsang’s breath and sanity away.

_“Is this real? Is my angel really in front of me once again?” _Eunsang is about to be overloaded by so much emotions and confused thoughts. _“This is a dream isn’t it?”_ Refusing to believe what he is seeing, he closes and rubs his eyes before opening them once again, which only makes things worse for his heart because as soon as his eyes land on Junho for the second time, the said boy is already looking at him, smiling and waving. _“No way. Does he remember me?!”_

With the remaining courage he had from asking his uncle for advice, Eunsang raises his right hand to wave back at Junho. _“Hel-” “I should’ve known you’re here!”_ As if Eunsang was invisible, Junho passes by Eunsang and goes straight to his friends, the two boys who entered the store earlier. _“I kept looking for you at school.” _Junho tells his friends. _“Maybe if you charged your phone, you’d receive our texts.” _Hyeop teases him. _“Come on. Don’t waste your visit here.” _Eunsang falls out from his daze thanks to Yunsol.

**#16: Eunsang is not going anywhere!**

_“What about a sandwich? Or ramen? There’s a spicy chicken flavor.” “Right!”_ Eunsang turns to Yunsol with sparkling eyes, _“I’ll stay a little longer, and I’ll choose the snacks myself. Thanks uncle!” “Aren’t you going somewhere?_” _“It’s okay. It can wait.”_ Eunsang doesn’t notice that he just said another white lie. The door chimes ring once again so Yunsol greets, _“Welcome!”_ on cue. _“It’s just me, boss.” _Yunsol turns to see his employee. _“Ah, Hayi! You’re early.” “Don’t wanna be late for my first day at my new shift schedule.”_

Meanwhile, Eunsang is already on the move to choose two more snacks his uncle owe him, or rather, use it as a cover to be able to observe his crush and his friends who are also choosing what to buy. _“Woollim Arts,” _he mentally reads the logo on their uniform. _“So they’re art students… lucky them,” _he internally sighs. _“Hey, Junho. Can I copy your notes later?” _Hyeop asks him after being played by Yunseong earlier. _“Of course. If you pay for my burger.”_ Hyeop can feel his blood boiling.

**#17: Eunsang’s vague tweets about Junho. Start!**

**#18: ** **Eunsang is whipped!**

_“Aren’t you buying any food?”_ Yunseong asks Hyeop, slightly irritated as the latter has his eyes stuck on his phone as he urgently types something. _“Wait. The other guys are messaging me,” _he explains. On the other hand, Junho takes his time carefully choosing which burger sandwich he’s going to buy today. _“Should I get a Cheeseburger like I planned? But the Bulgogi Kimchi burger is looking at me!” _he debates loudly with himself.

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#19: Just a quick survey**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#20: The story behind the two banana milk**

_“Bulgogi Kimchi Burger? Is that new?”_ Yunseong, who is holding a mint chocolate drink and a triangle kimbap, asks Junho with the calmest surprised expression he has. _“Yes! That’s why I’m gonna try it.” _Junho cheerily explains as the two of them go to the counter to pay. _“Is this for dine in or out?”_ Hayi who just changed to her uniform attends to them. Yunsol had already gone back at the storage room. _“We’ll eat here.” _After paying, the two boys go to their usual seats by the window.

Eunsang had been so preoccupied with observing Junho that he almost forgot to choose snacks for himself. Seeing that the two Woollim Arts students have already settled in their seats, Eunsang panics and takes the first thing his hand could land on which is banana milk. _“Why didn’t you get a drink?” _Eunsang hears Yunseong ask Junho. _“My money is enough for a burger only.” “I could buy for you.” “No, it’s okay.” _And so, Eunsang gets another milk.

**#21: Layout of the store. The red star is where Eunsang sits and the blue stars are where the Woollim boys sit, facing the windows and beside the door.**

** **

**#22: The downside of being a random stranger**

**#23: Wrong choices and an emergency!**

_“What was I thinking?” _Eunsang asks himself. Sihun is right. There is no way Junho would accept a drink, even though it’s as harmless as a banana milk, from a stranger. Even he wouldn’t do that. Also, he doesn’t want Junho to think he’s weird. Hayi was nice not to judge him upon punching his two banana milk but Yunsol definitely gave him looks. _“You’re buying two? I’m gonna count that as two separate items.”_ Eunsang’s mind was thinking twice about his choice but his mouth was faster and not cooperative. _“Sure,” _he says.

After paying, Eunsang settles on the table behind Junho and Yunseong’s, facing their backs. Eunsang already made up his mind to stay in the store longer to watch over his angel even if Yunsol is giving him weird looks from the counter. _“Are you guys done?” _Hyeop worryingly asks his friends._ “We have to go back to school now.” “Huh? Why?”_ _“Uhm… Something came up with the clothes for the show. Let’s hurry!” _Yunseong and Junho confusingly stare at Hyeop before catching up to him.

Eunsang watch them leave the store with the same confusion. He wonders what happened and senses that it might be something serious. _“I hope he’s not in trouble.” _Eunsang doesn’t want to leave just yet because there might be a possibility that they might come back. Also, he wants to make sure that Junho is fine after the sudden emergency they had, so he patiently waits for them to return.

**#24: Eunsang can be an expert of waiting now ** **😅**

**#25: Still waiting but Eunsang is not going to give up!**

It’s been half an hour and Eunsang isn’t sure if they’ll still come back. He even started to do his homework to have an excuse to stay in the store longer. It was getting deeper into the afternoon and Eunsang was in the fifth question of his math homework when the bell rang followed with the familiar voices of the trio. _“How did you rip the shirt?” _Hyeop looks up to answer but stopped when he sees the same student that was in the store earlier. _“True. And were you seriously not going to tell anyone about it?”_

_“I’d like to exercise my right to be silent and get my pizza bread.” _Hyeop hurries to the familiar isle to get his favorite food before going back to the counter. _“Is this for dine in or take out?” _Hyeop looks at his friends to send telepathy that he wants to eat at the store but they disagree. _“Just take it out and eat while walking. We’re done eating.” _Hyeop looks defeated but he has no choice. _“Take out, please.” _Hayi nods and places the bread inside the brown bag. _“Thank you for coming!” _The trio bows before exiting the store.

**#26: A curious Eunsang asks the independent woman Hayi**

Eunsang watched them leave the store with growing sadness. He is disappointed to see Junho leave again. On the other hand, he needs to find out if the store is their favorite hangout spot. There is no better person to ask than his uncle Yunsol, but he figured that would result into endless teasing so he opted to ask the college part-timer. When his uncle went to the storage, Eunsang made a bee line to the counter where the said part-timer is working. With an awkward smile, he greeted her, _“Hello uhm… Ms. Hayi!”_

_“May I help you?” _Hayi asks feeling completely caught off guard with Eunsang’s formal way of addressing her. _“Uh… there are so many students who come here like me, right?” “You mean, high school students?” “Yeah.” _Hayi nods before adding, _“There are more college students since the university is just very close by.” “I see. Are the students who just left regulars as well?” _Eunsang looks at Hayi with eager eyes that he’ll get the answer to his curiosity.

To Eunsang’s disappointment Hayi said that she is not sure because she just recently changed her shift schedule today, so she is not yet familiar with the regular customers during this time. Eunsang is completely disheartened by the sudden turn of events. _“But I guess based on their uniform they’re from the nearby high school so maybe they come here often since it’s just a short walk.” _And that is the only assurance that Eunsang needs that this won’t be the last time he’ll see his angel.

**#27: ** **Looking forward to tomorrow!**

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


	21. ☾⛧ Waiting, Waiting, Waiting ⛧☽

**#1: Waiting for the bell to ring 🔔**

The sun is shining brightly to the boy sitting by the window seat of his classroom. The sunlight warms his skin in the most comforting way yet he wants to escape the room as soon as possible. It's unlike for Eunsang to be so impatient for the bell to ring. In fact, his excitement kept him awake for the majority of last night, but thankfully he is not tired right now. His whole body is radiating so much energy! As he waits for the bell to ring, he sends a message to their group chat.

**#2: Minhee is still sick**

** **

** **

** **

**#3: Eunsang is Flash 🏃💨**

Right on the dot, the bell rings to signal the end of the day. In that very moment, Eunsang bids his friends goodbye before dashing out of the room. _"What is up with Eunsang?" _A dumbfounded Hyeongjun asked Sihun who is also surprised. They both wonder why he's in a rush and evidently excited. _"Maybe he just so excited to see his uncle?" _Sihun is unsure but didn't mind Eunsang's odd behaviour.

In a flash, Eunsang boards the bus heading to the convenience store, which takes about 30 minutes. _"It's a beautiful day." _Eunsang thought to himself before whistling happily and letting his daydreams about Junho entertain his mind as the bus take him to his destination. Without any delay, Eunsang arrives at his stop and skips his way to the convenience store. "_You're here again?" _Yunsol's perplexed expression welcomes Eunsang.

**#4: Back in the store again!**

_"Can't I be here?" _Eunsang forgot his uncle would be on the store again today during this time, but he tries to play it cool. _"Don't you miss me?"_ He fakes a cry which elicits a laugh from Yunsol. _"Come here, nephew."_ He pats Eunsang's head once he has come closer. _"Since you're here, would you please throw the garbage at the back?" "Uncle!" "I'm kidding! So why are you here?" _Eunsang tries to come up with another white lie to avoid further questions from his uncle.

_"I didn't expect this but I found doing my homework here really great! The ambience is just perfect for me,"_ he manages to say in one go. _"Is that so?" _Yunsol unexpectedly buys his lie. _"Yes! So, if you don't mind, I'll just be sitting here doing my homework." "Oh, of course not. If you need anything, just tell me!" "Thanks uncle!" _And so Eunsang takes out his notebooks to do his homework while waiting for Junho.

**#5: Eunsang is starting to worry...**

**#6: Eunsang waits and waits but...**

10... 30... 50 minutes have passed and there's still no Junho in sight. Eunsang had already finished his homework and is only pretending to write on his notes to extend his stay. Same as yesterday, there isn't much customers this time of the day so his uncle was able to look over him and chat with him from time to time. Thankfully, he didn't ask any questions that would force Eunsang to lie once again. 60 minutes... Eunsang decides to call it a day and head home.

**#7: 😞**

**#8: Here we go Day 2!**

The following day, Eunsang finds himself sitting on the same chair facing the empty window seats of the store. Yesterday was disappointing, but he was hopeful that he'll see Junho today. However, 30 minutes in his stay in the store there was still no sign of the Woollim boys yet again. He grew nervous and worries that they might not be regulars after all. Eunsang pales on the sudden realization but chooses to stay positive because he can't give up so easily on someone he had been waiting for.

**#9: What are the boys' plans for Valentine's? 😏**

**#10: Another day, another interrogation ** **🤭**

_"Why are you here again?" _Eunsang sips his banana milk painfully slow just to intentionally avoid his uncle's constant interrogation. Yunsol being the persistent and annoying uncle continued to bother him anyway. _"Did you come here to see me?" _Eunsang finally looks up to see his uncle's teasing look and decides to play along. _"No, I didn't. I've seen you enough in my life already. I'm just here for the food since my mom owns this store."_

_"Okay let me get this straight. My sister may have funded me BUT everything is under my name. When I'm at the store, I'm a CEO." _Hayi, who just came out of the back door, overheard her boss' passionate speech. Meanwhile, Eunsang smiles in triumph as he successfully diverted the topic away from his mysterious appearance in the store. _"That's noted, Mr. CEO!" _Yunsol feels his energy drained and decided to stop prying into his nephews reasons for being in the store for the third day in a row.

**#11: Uncle Yunsol's suspicious eyes are on Eunsang**

**#12: Hayi, the great observant**

Hayi was really curious about the relationship of the high schooler and her boss since they look very close. At first she thought that they were relatives but knowing her boss' friendly personality she thought that the younger boy was just a regular to the store that he was close to. And that was confirmed when she overheard a snippet of their conversation earlier. Hayi then continues her work as she is not one to pry on other business.

**#13: Eunsang's alone time**

_"Finally some peace and quiet." _Eunsang can finally wait in silence as Yunsol decided to do his work in the back room. The afternoon is soon to finish but there is still no sign of Junho or his friends in the store. Eunsang is starting to really worry about Junho's whereabouts. _"Being MIA for two days straight is still normal right?" _Eunsang silently nods to try to assure himself and stay positive.

**#14: 💪**

**#15: Chocolates for Minhee 🍫**

**#16: Friendly Wooseok and Hangyul**

Eunsang was fully prepared to lie his way out if Yunsol rains with him suspicious questions once again, but luckily for him, his uncle has done the morning shift for today. Instead of him, two college part-timers are in-charge of the store this afternoon which Eunsang thinks has familiar faces. He goes to buy his now becoming usual drink, banana milk, and it's when he goes back to the counter when he remembers why he knows of the two staff.

There's no way Eunsang can forget every single detail during the chaotic noraebang day with Dongpyo. _"Wooseok and Hangyul..." _Eunsang mutters louder than he thought. _"Yes?" _Wooseok's ears perk up. _"Oh... thank you so much for your service."_ Eunsang smoothly gets out of the awkward situation. _"Aww. Thank you, Eunsang." _Wooseok says after looking at the younger boy's name plate and before leaning towards him. _"Although I do most of the work here,"_ he says sassily.

**#17: Will Eunsang give Junho chocolates?**

_"Is this all?" _Wooseok asks pertaining to the banana milk. _"Oh! I'll also get this chocolate bar." "Are you giving it to someone?"_ Hangyul chimes in from behind Wooseok. Eunsang is surprised at the friendliness of the people in this store. "_Is this a requirement to work here?" _he quietly wonders. _"No. It's for me." "That's right. Self love!"_ Wooseok says with conviction which reminds Eunsang of when he asked Dongpyo about his plans for today. He said _"I'm busy. I have a date with myself."_

Actually, Eunsang had a crazy idea of giving Junho a chocolate bar for a split second until he realized he's going to look weird to him and decided to just keep the chocolate to himself. Still, he waits for the Arts high school student to arrive at the store. He reviewed his notes, did advance readings, and rehearsed their PE project performance in his head to pass the time.

**#18: "Maybe today?"**

★・・・・・★・・・・・★・・・・・★

**#19: This is not the end**

It has been exactly three days since Eunsang has been coming to the store for the one mission that he has now failed for the third time. Eunsang is sad but is still filled with hope that he'll see his angel again. _"We're not giving up," _he whispered to himself. After almost an hour of waiting, Eunsang decides to leave for the day with a great plan for tomorrow in his mind.

☾⛧ Thank you for reading our story! ⛧☽  
✧Twitter & Curiouscat - @ubeyema


End file.
